Si seulement
by faerisia
Summary: OS La guerre est fini, il reste deux survivants, Une Gryffondor, et un serpentard...


**Ouh la! une One-Shot que j'avais écrite il ya un bout de temps, il était temps que je la poste! .**

**Si seulement…**

Je me tenais là, debout, au milieu du champ de bataille, au milieu de cadavres me révulsant le cœur.

Je sentis mes yeux me piquer sous la monté acide de mes larmes qui ne demandaient qu'à couler.

Ils étaient là, tous morts…tous…Voldemort, entraînant Harry dans sa chute, la petite Ginny, qui avait voulu le protéger, Ron…mon amour, celui que j'aimais, sa famille, les mangemorts, l'ordre du phénix.

Tous mors, tous m'abandonnant à mon triste sort.

Tous morts…sauf moi, moi qui ne voulais pas survivre dans de telles conditions, dans une telle isolation.

Si j'avais su…je les aurais supplié de me tuer, ainsi j'aurais pu rejoindre l'homme de ma vie, celui auquel j'ai eu tant de mal à avouer mes sentiments…Ronald Weasley.

Une formule, une seule, je la connais par cœur pour l'avoir tant utilisé ce soir, et sans aucun remord

Une formule, une seule, et pourtant je suis trop lâche pour l'utiliser sur moi.

Courageuse gryffondor…tu parles ! je ne suis rien, je ne suis plus rien sans lui…

Voldemort à péri, nous avons gagné…triste victoire, plus personne n'est là pour la fêter avec moi.

Merlin…j'aie envie de mourir.

Un bruit, un seul, faible, infime…une respiration, aussitôt je relève les yeux…là ! Un mouvement, dans les fourrés, tous mes sens sont aux aguets, mais le silence pesant et angoissant est revenu, me mettant dans un état proche de l'hystérie, je sens que je vais craquer…ça fait trop…je n'en peux plus !

Puis, Draco Malefoy surgit des arbres délimitant la lisière de la forêt, je sens mon cœur faire un bond dans ma poitrine sous la surprise, mais aussitôt, mes réflexes et mon instinct de survie me reprennent puis je pointe ma baguette vers lui.

Je m'étais attendue à n'importe qui…sauf lui.

-Malefoy !

Mon cri de surprise jailli de ma gorge sans que je ne puisse le retentir, que faisait-il ici ? Etait-il l'unique survivant de son clan lui aussi ? pourquoi lui…

Ma main tremble, je ne sais pourquoi, de colère ? De rage ? De désespoir ? Une pression accumulée qui ne demande qu'à exploser ? sûrement un peu de tout cela a la fois…

Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'ils étaient tous morts…cette accablante vérité se répétait inlassablement dans mon esprit sans que je ne puisse la faire taire, me rendant à chaque instant un peu plus folle…je voulais…je veux…en fait je ne sais plus, mais il fallait que quelqu'un paye pour tous ses morts, pour Harry, pour les Weasley…et pour Ron, surtout pour lui. Il faut que je les venge, il le faut ! je suis perdue…

Malefoy, il se tenait toujours debout devant moi, me regardant de ces yeux froids. Lorsque j'eut pointé ma baguette vers lui, il n'esquissa même un mouvement pour se défendre, rien, il tenait simplement sa baguette à la main mais laissait son bras le long du corps.

Il n'avait affiché aucune surprise lorsqu'il m'avait trouvé là, comme si…il s'attendait à me voir, et…plus surprenant, je ne sentais aucune hostilité de mon ennemi de toujours, rien, aucune insulte, aucun air de mépris ou de haine…ce comportement me décontenançait complètement, c'était comme si toutes mes bases, tous mes repères c'étaient effondrés brutalement.

- Je…je…vais te tuer !

On ne pouvait dire que j'avais parler avec une conviction à toute épreuve, mais c'était tous ce que j'étais capable de dire dans mon état de choc actuel…je ne sais pas si ma voix tremblotante l'avait convaincu car il restait toujours avec son air si impassible…inexpressif.

Un long silence s'établit entre nous, il me regardait toujours de ces étonnants yeux gris/bleu, avec le même calme, la même sérénité qui me faisait de plus en plus douter de moi.

Enfin, il ouvrit la bouche, et tout en me regardant de ces yeux qui semblaient me transpercer au plus profond de mon âme me déclama.

- Je sais.

Je restais bouche bée devant sa réponse.

- Je…tu…tu sais ? …que…

Les informations se bousculaient dans mon esprit, me bouleversant un peu plus que je ne l'étais déjà…comment Malefoy, le mangemort, le sang pur, qui ne vivait que pour voir le sang couler pouvait se laisser tuer par une sang de bourbe sans réagir ?!

-Malefoy…comment peut-tu dire ça ! Je…je vais vraiment le faire !

-Eh bien…vas-y…Hermione.

Sa voix était résolument calme et il me regardait toujours aussi intensément, me troublant et faisant jaillir de drôles de sensations du plus profond de mon être…je…s'étais peut être à cause du fait qu'il m'ai appelé « Hermione » ? c'était la première fois qu'il m'appelait par mon prénom, et ça me…je ne sais pas, je me sentais différente…

Non, non ! C'était encore une façon de me manipuler, je ne sais pas ce qu'il cherche, mais je ne me laisserais pas faire par un mangemort !

- Je…tu as tué tous mes amis !Je n'ai plus personne !

J'avais crié cette injustice, terminant ma phrase dans un cri presque hystérique, lui démontrant ainsi tout mon désespoir même si sa ne servait à rien…un sanglot s'échappa de ma gorge.

Il ne cilla même pas, et me répondit avec cette même voix dénuée d'expression.

- Ce n'est pas moi.

- Mais c'est ton clan ! Comment peux-tu adhérer à cette…cette tuerie !

Ils avaient tué Ron…Ron ! Et tous les autres... il payerait, lui, Draco Malefoy payerait pour l'ensemble des mangemorts qui avaient fait de ma vie un enfer.

Mais comment…comment avoir un sentiment de vengeance accompli lorsque son ennemi ne se défend même pas ?!

- Je n'aie jamais voulu ça…

- Tu ne l'as pas empêcher non plus !

- Je sais, mais…je protégeais déjà quelqu'un…ça n'empêche pas que j'aie fait beaucoup d'erreurs…alors tue moi.

Une telle demande de la part de mon meilleur ennemi me choqua…non, ce n'était pas comme ça que je voyais sa fin, je l'avais imaginé se défendant à coups de sorts plus puissants les uns que les autres, et moi, lui arrachant la victoire, vengeant de ce fait mes amis…

Et il avait laissé entendre qu'il « protégeait quelqu'un » ?! Non, impossible, Draco Malefoy ne protége personne, ou il avait échoué…j'était la seule survivante !

- Mais…défend toi !

- Je ne peux pas.

On aurait dit qu'il n'avait attendu qu'une chose…que ce soit moi qui le tue, se battre tout le long de la bataille pour finir tué par sa meilleur ennemi sans réagir, non, c'était impossible !

Ma baguette tremblait tellement que je dut la tenir à deux mains.

Toute la pression accumulée depuis quelques jours…il fallait qu'elle craque ! Je pleurais, les larmes passèrent enfin les barrières de mes paupières et se déversèrent sur mon visage.

Le serpentard esquissa un geste vers moi, mais aussitôt je redressais vivement ma baguette vers lui.

- Non ! Criais-je, a la limite de l'hystérie, je…tu dois mourir !

- Je sais…

- Non ! Tu ne sais pas ! Hurlais-je sur le même ton, ne pouvant plus retenir les larmes qui coulaient abondamment sur mon visage. Ron est mort ! Mort ! Tu ne comprends pas ! tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'aimer…

- si…

- que…

- Je t'aime Hermione.

_- Avada kedavra !_

Le rayon mortel jaillit de ma baguette et alla se ficher dans la poitrine de Draco sans qu'il n'émette la moindre protestation.

En plein cœur.

Le rempart retenant mes émotions c'est écroulé, déversant tout mon flot de haine que j'avais accumulé sur une seule personne.

Au moment ou il s'est écroulé au sol, j'aie réalisé ce qu'il avait dit.

Au moment ou il s'est écroulé au sol, que je réalisais ce que je ressentais vraiment pour lui…. Tout cet amour attribué a Ron, c'était pour ne pas décevoir mes amis, mais tout cet amour lui était destiné à lui depuis le début, à lui le serpentard, que j'avais dut détester car je n'étais qu'une « sang de bourbe » .

Au moment ou il s'est écroulé au sol, je fondis vraiment en larme, pleurant pour de bon mon amour perdu.

Il m'avait protégé à mon insu tous le long du combat, et il ne voulait qu'une chose en retour…mourir de par ma main et d'aucune autre.


End file.
